Curiosity
by GillianLSteele
Summary: Shay begins to develop feelings for Severide and becomes curious and wonders what is about Severide that has women swooning over him and decided to find out for herself **In this fic Shay is BI**


_**Hey Guys**_

 _ **I recently got into Chicago Fire and love the Severide/ Shay relationship. I thought I would write a quick one shot about Shay questioning her feelings and falling for Severide.**_

"Woman loving Lesley Shay is having feelings for a man, for our own Kelly Severide?" Said a shocked Dawson as they sat in the back of the ambulance doing inventory.

"Keep your voice down." Said Shay as she motioned as Dawson to lower her voice as everyone was walking into the firehouse and getting ready to go on shift.

"Sorry" She said as she put her hands up. "I just never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Yeah, me either." She said as she smiled while marking off the inventory as Severide walked up beside the ambulance and could hear Dawson and Shay.

"So I mean are you curious or…?" Said Dawson

"Dawson. I've been with men before. You know that right?"

"No, actually I didn't know that Miss Lesley Shay." She said as looked at Shay. "Anyway not important, so why did your curiosity peak with Severi.."

Before Dawson could finish Shay shushed her. "Sorry" she mouthed.

Meanwhile Severide had been waiting, listening to Shay and Dawson's conversation and smiled. "So Shay, his roommate and best friend had feelings for him." He thought to himself. He chuckled and started walked up alongside of the ambulance and stuck his head round the corner.

"Morning ladies" He said as he smiled.

"Jesus Kelly, you gave me heart attack." Said Shay, who was nervous about how much Kelly had heard.

"What Shay means to say is good morning Kelly." Said Dawson as she smiled as she elbowed Shay.

"Right sorry, morning." She said.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, sorry everything's good." Said Lesley as she smiled.

Severide smiled. "Alright, well if I'm not mistaken it smells like Mills is cooking breakfast." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, it smells great we'll be there in a minute." Said Dawson as Shay stared at Severide as he walked into the building.

Dawson smiled. "Shay? Breakfast you coming?" She said as she hopped down off the ambulance and turned around to see Shay still stuck.

"Shay!" She said in a more authoritative tone which snapped Shay back to reality.

"Sorry what?" She asked.

Dawson walked up to her. "I get why you were staring. Severide does have a nice ass." She said as she smiled and started walking away. "Breakfast is up. You coming?"

"Yeah" Said Shay as she smiled, put her inventory sheet and chased after Dawson.

 _Everyone at the fire house had been on shift for about 3 hours when a call came in._

"Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Engine 51, Truck 81. Building Collapse…" As the announcement came over the speaker everyone leaped into action and sirens filled the room as the 3 vehicles took off from the fire house and headed enroute to the scene.

Everyone arrived on scene shortly after. Shay and Dawson went ahead and started setting up a triage area as Boden assessed the scene while Casey and Severide organized their teams.

"Cruz, Herrman, make sure all the power, gas, everything has been shut off. And get find a super, neighbours, someone who can give us a head count of people in the building." Said Boden

"On it chief." Said Cruz.

"Otis, Mouch, Clarke Casey, assist Severide in looking for survivors."

"On it." Said Casey as he walked the guys over towards Severide and Rescue Squad 3.

"What about me Chief?" Asked Mills.

"Mills your EMT certified. I'm gonna need you to help out Shay and Dawson."

"On it." He said as he headed over towards the girls.

Casey walked over to Severide and his squad who were gearing up. "We're here to help you guys out with rescue."

Severide looked at Casey "Alright, we'll break off into teams of 3." Said Severide. "You find someone, get them out as quickly as you can, get them to triage and then continue searching, remember keep your eyes peeled and listen out for any noises, banging clanging, could be the building, but it could be a survivor." He said as they finished gearing up and started to enter the structure.

Over the next hour Shay, Dawson and Mills were working hard as the rescue squads were bringing out injured survivors.

The rescue squads were conducting final sweeps and finished up 20 minutes later and were packing up their gear as Mills and Dawson were loading the last of the passengers into the ambulance.

Severide had finished packing up his gear and looked over as Shay who was finishing up her paperwork and smiled and thought back to when he meet her on her first day at Firehouse 51.

 _When Shay had first arrived at 51, he thought she was gorgeous, vibrant, funny, the kind of the girl he would love to have been with. The one problem she was lesbian. As he got to know her the closer they grew, eventually becoming one of his best friends and eventually moving in together._

They had been through a lot together, but he never thought that his lesbian best friend would have feelings for him. He smiled and decided to go and tell her that he had overheard her conversation with Dawson.

"Hey" He said as he walked over to her.

"Hey" She replied. "Good news no-one was too severely injured, a couple of broken bones, concussion, they'll live."

"That's good to hear. Hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh yeah, sure is everything okay?"

"Yeah, listen I didn't mean to, but I heard the conversation that you and Dawson were having in the back of the ambulance this morning."

Shay stared at Severide. "Wait, you…heard.."

"Everything." He said as she smiled.

"Wait…why are you smiling?"

"Nothing I mean I'm here if you wanna give it…"

Shay shot Severide an "are you serious look."

Kelly put his hands up. "Alright, but the offer still stands. Anytime" He said as he shot Shay a cheeky smile and started to walk back towards the truck. "See you back at the house."

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she packed up her things and saw Dawson walking back towards her after loading her last patient into an awaiting ambulance.

"You good to go?" Said Dawson as she and Shay got into the ambulance.

"Yep." She replied as Dawson started the engine and started driving back to the Firehouse.

"By the way, Severide overheard us talking this morning. He knows."

"Wait…what, he knows.

"Everything." Said Shay as she nodded.

"Wow, and come on what he did say?"

"He said if I wanna sleep with him, he's there."

Dawson smiled. "Wow, so uh, are you gunna do it?"

"Dawson!"

"What I mean come its Severide. You've heard the rumours, aren't you even mildly curious. I know I am." She said with a cheeky smile.

Shay looked at the paramedic in charge and smiled softly. "Alright, so there's maybe some curiosity."

"Ha! I knew it" Said Dawson who laughed at the fact she was right. "You have to tell me how it was, you know that right."

Shay rolled her eyes. "Drive, just drive alright." She said as they headed back to the house.

 _8 hours later their shift had finished and everyone was heading out of the Firehouse to enjoy their next 48 hours off. Shay got lift with Dawson back her apartment that she shared with Severide, while he went to the gym to get in a few boxing rounds before heading home._

 _Shay was sitting on the couch with a tub of choc mint ice cream when Severide came through the door._

"Hey, good workout?" She asked.

"Yeah, not bad. What are you watching?" He said as he grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and joined her on the couch.

"Huh, oh, uh something sci-fi." She said as she looked at the screen.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours huh?" He asked as he took a spoonful of ice cream.

"That obvious huh?"

"Yeah, to me it is. So talk" He said

"I was just thinking about today and you and these feelings that I'm having and your offer."

"My…my..offer." He said almost stuttering.

"Yeah, your offer to sleep with you." She replied as she put down the tub of ice cream.

Severide looked at Shay. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Was Leslie Shay, his woman loving lesbian roommate and best friend really considering sleeping with him?

"I mean that's if the offer is stil."

Before she could finish she felt Severide's lips come crashing down onto hers. The roughness of his lips, his stubble, his skin. So different to the touch she was used to the soft touch of a woman.

Shay broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Are you okay?" He asked out of genuine concern. Shay smiled and nodded. I think we should take this to a different setting she said as she got up and walked up the spiral staircase. Severide smiled and walked up after her catching up to her as he reached the top of the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Shay moaned as Kelly smiled as they continued to walk towards his bedroom. Shay wriggled loose from his grip and turned around to face him. She smiled as she pulled his singlet off and threw it off to the side. She ran her fingers over his chest, so muscular and well defined she thought to herself. Kelly pulled her close into him and nuzzled his face into her neck while using his hand to undo her shirt and soon tosses it away. He uses his lips and starts kissing down her neck and using his hands, he pushes down the straps of her bra and unclipping it soon after letting it fall to the ground. He keeps kissing his way down her body, paying special attention to her nipples. He heard a soft moan escape her lips as her breathing started to become shallower as he tended to her. He smiled and kiss his way down to her shorts, he unclipped the button and slowly undid the zipper and pushed them down her soft thighs revealing her lace black panties. Severide smiled and starting kissing her thighs etching closer and closer to her. He could feel the heat radiating from her as she moaned each time his lips made contact with her thigh. He hooked onto the waist band of her black lace panties and pulled them down and threw them over to the side. "Oh Shay" He said as he smiled as he inhaled the aroma and felt the head that was coming off her. He slid back up her body and kissed her deeply.

They started walking backwards towards the bed as Shay ran her hands over the body of Severide that was standing before her. Severide moaned as she started to kiss her way down his well developed body. Her soft lips against the roughness of his skin felt amazing. She had finally reached his shorts and with one quick move she had removed his gym shorts and underwear revealing his impressive member.

Shay gave a small smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Kelly. "See something you like Shay?"

Shay smiled. "I'm beginning to see what all the fuss is about?" She said as Severide pulled her close as he backed her up onto the bed. Shay crawled further back onto the bed and Severide was almost moving in synch with her. He again kissed his way down her body as his hands slide down her curves stopping at her hips. He kisses down on her thighs as Shay closes her eyes and spreads her legs and moans as Kelly's hands and lips got closer and closer to her sweet spot. Kelly can hear her breathing getting raggedy and her moans louder as she used her hand to find Severide's head and guide him into her. Severide quickly finds her clit and starts to use his tongue. He can hear Shay, inhaling sharply as his tongue works its magic on her. She moves her other hand to Severide's head holding him as there as he starts to work her deeper. "Oh!, oh!, yes!, Ah!, ah!, yes!, yes!, right there!. That's so good!, right, yes, yes,!" She yelled as she got louder each time his tongue hit the spot. Suddenly Shay started to stiffen. Kelly knew what's coming and dug his deeper into her. "Oh yes, deeper, deeper!" She yelled as waves of orgasm came over her. She was struggling for breath as Kelly kissed her inner thighs and worked his way back up so he was leaning over her.

"That was, wow" She said in between breaths. "I mean, amazing."

Kelly smiled. "Are you sure you want this?" He said as leaned over her.

Shay motioned for him to come closer to him. She whispered in his ear. "As long as the main course is as good as the entrée" She said as she smiled with a cheeky smile.

Severide grabbed a condom smiled as he looked at her. "We'll go slow." He said as he started to enter her.

At first Shay struggled to take all of him in, he entered her inch by inch, making both of them moan as Shay's muscles worked to take all of him in until he was completely inside her. "So tight, you feel so good" he mumbled as he started to thrust in and out of her slowly at first as she gets used to his size. Severide was moaning with each thrust as he entered. "Good, she felt so good." he thought to himself as he started to pick up his pace as Shay was breathing heavier and faster and moaning each time Kelly thrust into her. "Oh my god, Shay, you feel amazing" he said as he kissed her as he kept thrusting in and out of her. "So, so good." He said. She dug her nails into his back. "Kelly, oh my god, yes, yes, right there. I can't I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming!" She said as she started to shake as her back and her hips came off the bed as an orgasm rippled through her body. She was catching her breath as Kelly kissed her deeply and slid out of her.

Shay smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked as he pulled her into him and kissed her on the temple.

"You definitely live up to the rumours" She said as her hand traced over his chest.

Severide shot her a "really look"

Shay smiled. "Yes really and I think I might have overestimated my lesbianism" She said as Kelly smiled.

"Oh really" he said

"Yes, maybe just a little bit" She said as moved to straddle him.

He ran his hands over her breasts and down her front.

"I think I might have to make you forget the rest."

Shay smiled. "Oh really?"

Severide nodded"Oh and one more thing."

"You can't tell Dawson about this" He said as he kissed and started to enter her.

Shay smiled. "Nope I want to keep this all to myself." She moaned as he entered her.

 _ **Pretty firm about keeping this as a one shot! Please review guys, let me know what you think!**_


End file.
